Remembering The Times
by Iggity
Summary: This is a LilyHermione fic. Yes, I know. The first thing that comes to mind isn't all that pleasant, however, that's not what it is, or it wouldn't be rated K. I wrote this for a writing assignment. The assignment is explained before the story. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**So I wrote this for a writing contest, and I think I did a pretty good job. So that's why I'm posting it here.**

**_Disclaimer:_ It's not mine...it's all JKR's, go and worship her. I used information for the books to write this.**

**_The Assignment:_** **Was to make Hermione Granger and Lily Potter meet, and have one of them die.**

**Enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Remembering the Times**_

**Hermione Granger was – for once in her life – behind in her studies. She was in the library, searching for the book that she needed to complete her assignment.**

'**History of Goblin Rights,' she muttered, running her forefinger gently over the spines of the thick, dusty volumes. She reached the end of the second shelf and went up to the next shelf. She continued to look until a different book caught her eye.**

'**Peter Pan?' she questioned, sliding the book off the shelf and walking back to her table in the corner. 'Why would Peter Pan be in the library?' **

**She placed the volume on the table and sat down. She opened the book and felt herself falling.**

**She landed on her back with a thud and sat up gingerly, gasping for breath. A woman with red hair holding a baby was staring at her.**

'**Who are you?' the woman demanded. Hermione blinked a couple times at the woman.**

'**Ginny?' she whispered once she caught her breath. She was at a loss as to where she was. The woman blinked.**

'**No…I'm Lily. Lily Potter. Who are you?' Lily asked. Hermione felt her jaw drop; the book had transferred her into 1980.**

'**I…I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Harry Potter's friend at Hogwarts,' she replied without thinking. Lily stared at her.**

'**I'm…I'm sorry, what?' she replied. Hermione felt her eyes widen. She had let something slip that shouldn't have been said at all.**

'**I…um…I can't repeat that. I shouldn't have said that at all,' she whispered. Lily smiled.**

'**Okay, Hermione. I can see you're from Hogwarts, - thanks to your uniform - so why don't we just chat?' she replied, shifting Harry around in her arms. Hermione stepped closer to Lily.**

'**That's Harry, then?' she whispered softly. Lily smiled and nodded.**

'**Would you like to hold him?' she asked Hermione, who looked up at Lily and smiled.**

'**Okay,' she replied. She held out her arms and Lily handed Harry over to Hermione. She looked down at her best friend and smiled. He had those bottle green eyes that he always had, and that messy black hair from James. The only weird part about Harry's physical appearance was the fact that he didn't have the scar on his forehead; the one that would decide his fate – his destiny. She felt a tear escape her eye and handed Harry back to Lily so she could wipe the tear off her face.**

'**Weird to hold your best friend as a baby?' Lily inquired softly, placing Harry on her shoulder.**

'**Not as weird as meeting his mother,' Hermione replied, grinning slightly.**

'**I can see why Harry's your best friend,' Lily said. 'You have a sense of humor.'**

'**Really? Well, then you should know that he used to think that I was an insufferable know-it-all until he saved me from a mountain troll in first year,' Hermione replied. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes grew wider.**

'**Hermione, it's all right,' Lily said. 'I won't take these things into account. However, I must ask you something. When you said that it was weird meeting me…do you mean that He…does He get James and myself?' Lily whispered, rubbing Harry's back. Hermione looked away and sighed.**

'**Yes,' she whispered. 'And if I'm right…it's tonight.'**

'**I see. Don't worry, Hermione. I'll just have to let it happen, won't I?' Lily replied. Hermione gave a sad smile.**

'**I suppose,' she replied, sitting on the floor and crossing her legs. Lily looked at her.**

'**So. You're a muggle-born then?' Lily asked.**

'**How did you know?' Hermione inquired. Lily smiled.**

'**Only the muggle-borns are labeled as 'insufferable know-it-alls'. Trust me, I should know,' Lily replied, laughing slightly. Hermione smiled.**

'**Lily flower?' came a voice from downstairs. Lily jumped slightly.**

'**Hermione, you have to hide. You seem like a very clever girl, so no matter what happens, remember – not everyone wants to grow up. Now hide!' Lily hissed, standing and pushing Hermione into a closet and closing the door. Hermione blinked to get her eyes used to the darkness before pondering what Lily had meant. She heard James' voice float through the crack under the door.**

'**Who were you talking to, Lil?' he inquired. Judging by the way Harry started fussing, James had taken him from Lily.**

'**Just Harry,' Lily replied. Hermione heard Harry start to cry. 'James, love, give him here.'**

'**I can't see why he never lets me hold him,' James complained. Hermione heard Lily laugh.**

'**He just needs to get used to you, that's all, love,' Lily replied. A crash came from downstairs and Hermione inhaled sharply. It was happening.**

'**What was that?' James asked.**

'**I don't know,' came Lily's reply. Hermione silently willed James not to go, but,**

'**I'm going to go check it out.' Hermione heard the door open and then close and burst out of the closet.**

'**Lily, I can't let you do this. Harry was never held by James; not longer than a minute! How unfair is that!' Hermione stated, tears coming to her eyes. Lily sighed.**

'**I know, Hermione. But you have to trust me; just hide in the closet and let whatever is going to happen, happen, alright?' Lily replied softly, rocking Harry in her arms. Hermione sighed and hugged Lily.**

'**I'll tell Harry all about you,' she whispered in Lily's ear, feeling the tears spill onto her cheeks. Lily pulled back with a serious expression on her face.**

'**No. Please don't. It might wreck everything,' Lily replied in a dead whisper.**

'**But-'**

'**No. If you're going to tell him anything, just tell him that I'll always be with him, okay?' Lily replied firmly. Hermione opened her mouth to counter Lily's response, but she closed her mouth and nodded.**

'**I will. I promise,' Hermione whispered.**

'**Lily! Take Harry and RUN! It's Him!' came James' voice from the stairs.**

'**AVADA KEDAVRA!' came a cold, high-pitched voice. A thump was heard and Hermione looked at Lily before returning in the closet. She had just closed the door as she heard the other door blown open. Lily screamed.**

'**Give me the boy,' came the new voice Hermione knew was Voldemort's.**

'**No…not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!'**

'**Stand aside, girl!' came the voice again. Hermione shivered.**

'**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'**

'**Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…'**

'**Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…'**

**Voldemort cackled and Hermione heard Lily scream and saw green light filter under the crack between the floor and the bottom of the door.**

'**Well, now, only the boy left. AVADA KEDAVRA!'**

**Another flash of green light and Hermione still saw it, even though she had closed her eyes.**

'**AHH!' Voldemort screamed. Hermione opened her eyes and prayed that Harry was still alive. It was silent for several minutes before she opened the door a little and peered through the crack. Harry was lying there, motionless. Hermione felt her eyes widen and raced over to Harry. She picked him up and he began to fuss immediately. Hermione sighed in relief and head Harry close, rubbing his back.**

'**Shh, Harry, it's all right,' she cooed, rocking him slightly. She looked around and saw Lily lying on the ground, motionless. Hermione closed her eyes and moved to sit in the chair Lily was sitting in. She breathed in a shaky breath and let it out as a sob. She sniffled and smelt a burning smell enter her nostrils. She walked downstairs and found that there was a huge fire in the living room. She raced to the kitchen – covering Harry's face so he wouldn't inhale the smoke – and looked around for water or a wand. Wand…Lily's wand! **

**Hermione raced up the stairs again, placed Harry in his crib and searched frantically for Lily's wand. She finally found it beside the rocking chair. She grabbed it and prayed that it was close to her own. She ran back to the living room and pointed the wand directly at the fire.**

'**_AGUAMENTI_!' she bellowed. A thick stream of water flowed from the tip of Lily's wand and Hermione had the fire put out in minutes. The sound of a roaring motorbike echoed throughout the neighbourhood. Hermione dropped Lily's wand and ran back up the stairs for what felt like the millionth time. She stopped suddenly; how was she going to get back to her time?**

"**_Remember – not everyone wants to grow up."_**

**Lily's voice echoed in her head. Suddenly, it clicked. She walked over the bookcase and ran her fingers over the volumes like she had done at Hogwarts not too long ago. She found it - Peter Pan. She pulled it off the shelf and flipped it open. Just as she heard the door at the front open, she was sucked into the book and felt herself falling again. She landed in the chair she was sitting in at the library and immediately closed the book, placing it back on the shelf. She packed her ****book bag**** as quickly as she could and raced off to find Harry; she had something she had to tell him.**


End file.
